Episode 102 (9th October 1973)
Amos discovers his brother is dying and goes to see him, leaving Henry in charge. Mark leaves for agricultural cottage, whilst an infuriated Annie tells Josh to stop calling for Jack and come see him. Plot An article appears in the local newspaper that Jim Latimer is to plead 'diminished responsibility' at his trial. Mark arrives to help at Emmerdale Farm and tells Joe, Matt and Jack that he's left Blackfell Farm after arguing with Molesworth over keeping calves locked up. Alison tells Henry that she's decided to buy the shop from Amy. Amos tries to contact the owners of The Woolpack to find out about the article in the newspaper; he's told the company have split up assets. Matt hires two men from Elbridge Farm to help at Emmerdale. Annie is annoyed as she takes another call for Jack, this time from a Mr Durrock and tells the man to come over to Emmerdale Farm to speak to Jack rather than ringing and wasting her time. Matt drops Peggy's clothes off at the Vicarage. Reverend Ruskin's concerned when Matt's distant with him. He begins to doubt his ability to help those who need it most. Amos receives a letter from his brother informing him that he's dying. He wants to make plans to go to visit him but struggles to find somebody to look after The Woolpack. Annie takes another call for Jack. Amos asks Henry if he'd look after The Woolpack while he visits his brother. Frank tells Janie not to tell people that he's doing work for Dan Middleton until he's made his mind up whether he wants to. He explains he doesn't like the way he works and she tries to make him change his mind. Jack's annoyed when he finds out that Annie told one of the men trying to get hold of him to come to Emmerdale. George, Mark, Alison, Frank, Janie, Matt and Joe gather in The Woolpack for a send-off for Mark as he leaves for agricultural college. Joe's annoyed to find out that Henry's taking over the pub for a few days. Cast Regular cast *Jack - Andrew Burt *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Alison - Carolyn Moody *Mrs. Dawkins - Lorraine Peters *Ruskin - George Little *Liz - Daphne Green *Frank - Eric Allan *Janie - Diane Grayson *Verney - Patrick Holt Guest cast *Mark - Geoffrey Burridge Locations *Beckindale village *The Woolpack - Public bar, exterior *Village Store - Shop floor *Vicarage - Lounge *Smithy Cottage - Hallway, living room *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, barn, exterior Notes *First appearance of Lena Dawkins. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The vicar doubts his ability to help those who need it most, Annie Sugden delivers a rebuke-and Henry Wilks finds a new role. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume Four DVD released by Network on 6th August 2012. Category:1973 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD